


I get it

by MSupernatural



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (i guess), Anal Sex, Because that's the way it should be lol, Bottom Sirius Black, Dom James Potter, Edging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Sub Sirius Black, Top James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSupernatural/pseuds/MSupernatural
Summary: Sirius knew he loved James. Even if James didn't know it, couldn't know it, Sirius got it. He would always get it.





	I get it

**Author's Note:**

> I was going slightly mad over how much I have been studying lately and decided to read a bit. I tried to decide on a good HP fic to read and it led me to one of my favorite shippings, James/Sirius. But then I ended up realizing something: Most of the explicit James/Sirius here have James as bottom/sub and Sirius as top/dom. That really isn't the way I see them, so I decided to write a story the way I see them, for those who think like me (as well as those who don't care how they do it, too! lol).
> 
> I don't have a beta for this, English is a second language of mine which I only practice sometimes, and I sadly don't have time to review everything. I apologize for all the (probably many) mistakes and errors.
> 
> Also, I have never written (or been on) a gay sex scene before. Forgive me if it is unrealistic or cringy.

"Good job, Pads!" James clapped Sirius' shoulder with a smirk as they headed towards the showers after practice. Sirius was silent, though. He always dreaded this part. James had no problem showering in front of him, of course he didn't. It was, after all, Sirius who had fallen for his best friend, not the other way around.

As usual, Sirius had to think fast, so he ignored he heat that lingered where James had touched him and focused.

"You know, Prongs, I think it's a bit too chilly today. Winter is almost here," Sirius said, praying to whichever god was listening that James would just let him go. No such luck, though. 

"Na-ah, Padfood. You stink, you ARE going to shower," James interrupted him, pushing him inside the showering area. Sirius tried not to groan, but James chuckled lowly, obviously misunderstanding Sirius' discomfort. James lowered his bag near one of the benches and started shamelessly taking his clothes off. That's where Sirius drew the line. Not so much because of James' privacy, sadly, if he had to be honest, but he couldn't get a boner just before they started showering.

As Sirius silently took his clothes off, he felt rather than saw James entering the showers. Gathering up his Gryffindor courage, Sirius finally followed, using a towel to cover his bits. He was semi relieved when he saw that, instead of starting his shower like Sirius thought he had, James was looking at himself in the mirror, wand pointed to his own face as he shaved the (very) few short beard hair he had. Had circumstances been different, Sirius would have laughed, but today he was only happy James had a towel around his waist, covering him. 

At the same time thanking the aforementioned god for the towels and cursing them for making open showers something acceptable, Sirius started his own shower. He quickly applied shampoo to his hair. The faster he finished, the faster he could leave it there. As he started massaging his scalp (he wanted to leave fast, but he wasn't going to mistreat his hair for it), he absentmindedly turned around, facing the (still) shaving James' back which was turned to him. James' large and muscular because of Quidditch back. He didn't even realise his mistake, he just watched it, mesmerised.

"See anything you like there, Pads?" James effectively cut his attention for said boy(man)'s back to his smirking face. His handsome smirking face watching him through the mirror. 

Sirius' second mistake was immediately averting his eyes, feeling the rush of heat covering his undoubtedly blushing face. 'Way to be discreet', his mind immediately supplied. He quickly turned again to look at James, already forming a smirk and preparing for a good banter. But it all died as soon as Sirius saw James as no longer smiling, a calculating look on his face instead.

Unable to continue looking at James, Sirius turned around again to wash his hair. He was so screwed. Sirius recognised that look anywhere. James was thinking. And while everybody knew and acknowledged that Moony was the most studious student currently at Hogwarts, few knew James was probably the sharpest of them all, something James himself chose to hide. If James was thinking... Sirius didn't want to imagine how much he could discover. 

Sirius was so worried, though, that he didn't even realise James had moved until the shower next to him was turned on. 

"I think we have a good chance of keeping the cup one more year this year, Pads." James said as he followed his routine of only slightly rinsing his body before cutting the water and lathering himself with soap. Not that Sirius saw it, because he refused to watch James' strong and big hands travelling his body covered in soap. He just knew it because he knew James. 

"Uh-huh," Sirius went with in agreement, not trusting his own voice.

"Do you think I made the right choice choosing Morag for chaser?" James was still lathering himself up, with kept Sirius focused on hastily washing himself.

"I guess. She was okay," Sirius said, still focused on one of the walls. James didn't answer, but the sound of him lathering himself finally stopped. His shower was started again, probably to wash off the soap. Perhaps, Sirius thought, they could finish the shower without incidents. He only had his legs to wash, after all. But obviously he was too early.

"Oh, fuck, so good!" James moaned, somehow lowly and huskily at the same time, as he went under the hot water. 

Sirius' whole body immediately trembled as if he had come just there. He swayed, his hand shooting forward to stop him from hitting the shower's wall face first. It grabbed the valve instead of the wall, but it was enough to keep Sirius from falling. The dog animagus could stop himself from moaning by biting his lower lip, but he couldn't stop himself from turning his head to look at James. He wished he had.

James had his eyes closed as he enjoyed the hot water running down his body. His strong arms were raised and flexed as he put both his hands behind his head. As Sirius watched, James relaxed after an intense training session in early October, the weather starting to become too cold. It was then that James' pectoral muscles twitched, an obvious spasm of relaxation. James' face showed even more bliss.

Sirius tasted blood as his hand involutarely stopped his own water and he bit his lip with even more strength to keep himself from moaning. He barely even realised he was leaving before heard James' startled "Padfoot?" from inside the locker room he was leaving behind half dressed. Once he was outside, trying to organise the clothes he had barely put on, not even noticing he hadn't even dried himself so the clothes were all wet, he let himself moan quite loudly. He didn't stop walking, almost running, until he was inside their dorm. 

He had a raging hard-on, unable to forget James' abs and six-pack spasming which apparently had been permanently burned to his retinas. Thankful that he hadn't met anybody on the way and that Remus and Peter would stay out of the room for the night, as Remus was still at the Hospital Wing with Wormtail keeping him company for the night, Sirius discarded his wet clothes, dried himself effectively with a spell, put on his bottom PJs and climbed his bed, closing the curtains. He couldn't deal with James right now, so he thought it would be better if he just slept, considering it was quite late already.

However, as he laid there, staring at the not-too-dark room (because he had forgotten to close the window's curtain and the moon shone far too brightly, he realised he still had a hard-on. And once he thought about it, he remembered James' moan, which made him let out one of his own. He wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't do something about it, he knew it. Maybe he could just...

As he lowered his hand, though, he heard the door open. He quickly snapped his hand up, before remembering that the curtains were closed. At least, the scare had an effect on his hard-on, which seemed to start to go away.

"Padfoot?" James' low voice was still loud in the silent room. Sirius focused his attention on his breathing, trying not to show James he was there. He prayed once more that night that James would just leave him alone, before his curtain was yanked open. James and his complete lack of sense of privacy. "Hey, Padfoot. What's going on?"

James sounded worried, but Sirius didn't notice. The room was clear enough that Sirius could see that James had only his trousers on, probably having left soon after Sirius. Sirius did eventually notice that James was waiting for an answer.

"Erm. I'm just tired, Prongs. I just want to sleep a bit, 's all," Sirius replied.

"Without having dinner? Without waiting for me?" James sounded a bit angry now. "You know we were out after curfew. We should have used the cloak. What if Mcgonagall or Filch had caught you?"

"They didn't," was Sirius' only petulant answer, the only one he could think of. James' bare chest was starting to get to his nerves.

"They could have, you dipshit! How many times have I told you to wait for me?" James angrily retorted. He seemed to stop for half a second to recollect himself before he focused on Sirius again. "And now? Are you going to sleep without dinner after having trained for almost three hours?"

"Prongs, quit mothering me and bossing me around," 'Please don't' his own treacherous mind added for him. "I'm just tired, not hungry," He tried to turn his back to James, but startled when James grabbed him by the arm and forcefully made Sirius face him again.

"Sirius, you-" James started. He stopped though as he heard Sirius' very low but still audible breath, almost a moan. The calculating look took over his face once more, and Sirius could almost feel the pieces going to the right places finally. He couldn't give up, though. He had to stop this before James found out and did something bad about it. He had to pretend 

"Merlin, Prongs, okay, let's ha-" Sirius started to rise from the bed when he was cut by James' hand in the middle of his chest forcing him back to bed and pinning him there. Sirius was strong, probably almost as strong as James, and most definitely strong enough to make James let go of him. However, being manhandled by James like that made Sirius feel as if he was made of fiendfyre, powerful and hot, but not made of actual physical matter. 

He could feel himself going pliable and heard his own moan (there is no denying it was a moan now) as if it were someone else's. Horrified, Sirius felt his whole face heating up up to his chest still heavily pinned by James' hand. For a couple of seconds, there was absolute silence, silence so thick one could have sliced it up and served it on plates with a steaming side of awkward. Sirius could only stare deep inside James' hazel eyes, and Prongs apparently could only do the same. The dog animagus knew he was screwed. He could just hope James wouldn't punch him or something worse.

What James did instead made Sirius stop breathing altogether. His eyes never leaving Sirius', James let out a shaky breath as he sat on the bed, his hand still holding Sirius firmly down. Despite the darkness, Sirius could swear he saw James' pupils dilating.

"Padfoot," James' voice was somehow a couple of octaves lower in something that Sirius would have believed to be arousal if his mind wasn't so focused on denial. That single word made the whole room seem hotter to Sirius, the aura between them leaving no question to what was happening there, despite his mind.

James slowly slid his hand higher, never once taking it off of Sirius. Wherever it went, Sirius felt the most marvelous burn, as goosebumps of arousal took over his whole body. The chaser's hand finally rested on Sirius' neck, and despite his previous fears of aggression, Sirius had never felt so alive and well. James forcefully clenched, effetively and strongly squeezing Sirius' throat. It was really fast, but Sirius felt as if something shot inside him, filling him with an ecstasy he was only used to feeling when he came, sometimes not even then. Even if he wanted, he couldn't hold back the moan which left his lips.

James squeezed again, this time causing Sirius to let out a needy whimper. Sirius felt his hard-on was back full force, but he couldn't see it as he could only stare deep inside James' eyes. He saw James lowering himself close enough that only one inch stopped their lips from touching. Sirius' body filled with antecipation, his eyes already starting to close, but the expected kiss never came. When Sirius reopened his eyes, James was still an inch from his face, his completely dilated pupils focused on Sirius.

They were so focused on each other that as soon as Sirius had decided to close the distance and start the kiss himself, James squeezed his throat again, this time holding Sirius' head down. 

"No," James said, not letting go of Sirius' throat and cutting his breathing, as he put one more inch between them. "Only when I say so, got it?" James' voice was serious and low, and it only increased the ecstasy Sirius was already feeling. 

The dog animagus could only nod, and it was only then that James let go of his throat. Sirius gasped loudly as his lungs filled with air again, but he didn't even move as James climbed the bed, using his knees to part Sirius' legs as he kneeled between them, but near his feet. For a second, Sirius worried that James would see his hard-on, but then he forgot about it as James grabbed him by his sides and powerfully lifted him, depositing Sirius in the middle of the bed and so close that the back of Sirius' thighs were touching the front of James'. Once again reminded of how strong his best friend was, Sirius let out another moan, this time louder and more deliberately, so much so he felt a little debauched after it. 

James only smirked as Sirius felt himself blush with his whole body again. He briefly wondered if his whole body blushed, but couldn't concentrate on it as James grabbed both his wrists and raised them as far as they would go over Sirius' head. James had to stretch over Sirius, giving him perfect vision of the end of James' milky white neck. If only James hadn't forbidden him of kissing...

"Do not lower them until I say you can." James commanded, referring to Sirius' hands. Sirius only nodded. James lowered his head again, once more leaving only an inch between their faces. Sirius wanted to kiss, but he would not make the same mistake twice. After a couple of seconds, James seemed satisfied, proving to Sirius he had been testing him. Instead of giving Sirius the so much wanted kiss, though, James lowered his head.

"You know, Sirius," James was close enough to Sirius that the dog animagus could feel James' breath on his skin. "I started to notice the way you looked at me." Sirius felt the puff of air on his neck, and he himself could no longer breathe. "At first, I believed it was my mind playing tricks on me."

Finally James touched Sirius, but instead of the lips Sirius had been waiting and hoping for, it were teeth that scratched his neck, and it was _oh, so much better_ that even if Sirius wanted he wouldn't have been able to stop the moan that left his lips.

"But then you started avoiding showering with me." This time James actually bit him, and his moan was louder. Sirius' eyes were closed already. "But I still got your glances, and I realised I hadn't made those up." Another bite, another moan, this time below his adam's apple. James' voice was on that exact tone that made anybody crazy in need. "But I thought, hey, Padsy would tell me." Two more bites on each side of Sirius' chest. They were so fast and so strong that Sirius did not have time to finish the first moan before the second failed to leave, his whole body shuddering instead.

"But I was wrong and had to confirm it like this." Sirius' eyes snapped open as James bit his nipple. He somehow managed to maintain his hands where James had left them, but he cried hoarsily as he felt as if he was coming. He knew that it wouldn't take much for it to actually happen, though, so his hips raised on their own accord, trying to find the small but necessary friction he would find on James who was just over him. But before his aching dick found something to rub on, James' powerful hand once more pinned him to the bed, leaving Sirius a whimpering mess as he stared into James' hazel eyes, his own silvery eyes begging the way his voice could not.

"Listen closely, Sirius." James' voice was still in the correct timbre, but it was now cold and serious. However, its coldness did nothing to reduce Sirius' heat, but it did make Sirius focus solely on what James what saying. "If you come before I say you can, I'm stopping this. I'm stopping this once and for all. Got it?"

Sirius could only whine, shaking his head. James pinched the nipple which had not been bitten. " _I said_. Got it?" James demanded harshly.

"Yes, Prongs." Sirius somehow managed to reply. James seemed to be satisfied with that as he lowered his head once more to Sirius' chest. This time James kissed his chest, again starting from the underside of his neck, slowing going down. Sirius' breath sped up, almost matching his heart as he started to pant, but he did not move any muscles. When had he had sex for the last time? Months ago, probably. When had he been so aroused? Never, for sure.

Between James' butterfly kisses, he somehow took Sirius' trousers and underpants off without him even noticing. Sirius only realised he was completely naked once he felt the feathery breezes of James' movement on his completely erect cock. As James lowered himself some more, his kisses dangerously near Sirius' dick, the dog animagus could feel his hips starting to try to snap up again. However, one of James' hands stopped him from moving again.

Finally James' kisses got to his groin, but none of them even touched Sirius' dick, and that's when Sirius' resolve broke. 

"Please, James. Please, p-please, Jamesie, Jay-" Sirius could barely breathe and speak as James' kisses became a mix between kisses and bites. " _Prongs, pleeeease_ "

"Please what, Padfoot?" James said, raising his head and trading his kisses for his hands, which started massaging Sirius' groin and sack, but never even touching his already leaking and bobbing dick.

"Pleeease," Sirius whined. "Please, just... just touch me, _please!_ " he begged, almost sobbing.

James only smiled, never stopping his caresses, but still not touching Sirius' cock. Sirius knew James would touch him, would give him something. He was so on edge it hurt already, and James always protected him. James wouldn't let him suffer.

However, James only shook his head, still smiling, "No, Sirius. I will not. I won't even touch your cock tonight, and you will come without me touching it. That's punishment for not telling me before." 

Sirius grunted in suffering at James' words. "I was s-scared, James," his voice was punched out as he said it, but the sincerity and the way he said it looking into James' eyes made the Gryffindor Captain stop startled. That made Sirius whimper and avert his eyes from James'.

"Scared of what, Sirius?" James' voice went back to normal, if not for the immense care and worry it carried. "What did you think I would do to you, Padfoot?" James went back to caressing Sirius' balls, but it was not as intense. "Even if I didn't share those feelings, I would never hurt you or send you away." Sirius looked back to James and saw him smile, a sincere one, his face full of- "I love you, Padfoot,"

Sirius would have tried to hold it, but it was far too fast for him to try anything. He saw white as he buckled and came, white strips going high enough and some hit James' surprised chest. Sirius trembled from the intensity of it, but as he realised what had happened, dread started to fill him. 

Sirius watched with horror as James left from the bed, standing up beside it. He couldn't believe he had messed it up. "Prongs, please, no!" He shouted hoarsely. He wanted to stop James, to tell him it had been a mistake, but his still orgasm shaking body denounced him, and he couldn't move, not without James' permission. He refused to believe it was over, so he couldn't move his hands, but James would leave, and he couldn't move his hands because he was dropping hard-

Sirius stopped thinking as he saw James looking at his own cum covered abs. Completely enticed, Sirius watched disbelievingly as James used a finger to grab some of his cum, bringing it to his lips and sucking it.

Sirius moaned loudly, which attracted James' attention back to him. James was so quick Sirius didn't even have time to process what had happened as James took off all his remaining clothes and climbed back the bed, covering Sirius' body with his own. Sirius finally felt safe and good, but it got even better when James finally kissed his lips.

Sirius automatically opened his mouth and James' tongue entered it to explore it. Sirius could taste himself, which somehow made them both moan during the kiss. Very few times did they stop what had quickly become the best snog either of them had ever had to breathe. Sirius felt bold enough to circle his arms around James' neck while James' hands explored Sirius' sides. Their chests were sliding against each other because of Sirius' cum still on James' chest. It was when James rutted once against Sirius that he realised his best friend was aroused.

James seemed to notice that Sirius' attention had shifted because he broke their kiss and put some distance between their faces. Both of them panted, their lips swollen and red. Sirius wanted to keep on kissing, but he knew he couldn't screw it up again.

James used his hands to raise Sirius' legs, hooking his calfs on James' hips as the messy haired wizard kneeled again. James smiled for Sirius, who in turn answered with a smile of his own. Then James circled Sirius' entrance with a finger before sticking its tip inside. Sirius moaned, but tensed at the same time.

"Relax," James said, circling Sirius' entrance again. Sirius tried to breathe and relax, and he realised he was already getting hard again. Once again James stuck the tip of his finger inside, causing Sirius to groan. This time however, James took his finger out and moved away a bit. Sirius felt rather than saw James grabbing his wand and using two spells on his entrance. A cleansing and a lube spell.

This time, when James inserted the tip of his finger, it went right through Sirius' slicked up ring of muscles, effectively entering Sirius entirely. Sirius buckled and moaned, his moans going higher as James fucked him with his finger. Soon enough, a second finger was added, and it didn't take James long to slot them right up Sirius' sweet spot. Sirius screamed, arching on the bed, as James kept making him see stars. James kept scissoring him, preparing for what was coming.

Sirius was shaking all over when the third finger went inside, and sparks exploded inside his head as he felt his balls drawing up.

"James, please, please." Sirius went back to begging, unashamed. "Please, Prongs,"

James stopped his fingers inside his best friend, which allowed Sirius to see just how turned on and red James was. "What do you want, Padfoot?"

"I want. I want-" Sirius sobbed, unable to form the correct word. James dexterously moved his fingers, rubbing Sirius' sweet spot again, making him shout and almost jump off the bed, if it weren't for James' fingers holding him. "I want you, Prongs." Sirius finally says, almost going crazy in need. "I want you inside me, James. I want you to fuck me, I want you to _make me scream!_

James removed his fingers from Sirius, making him whimper at the loss. James used his lubed up fingers to slick up his dick, and it was the first time Sirius paid attention to it. His mouth almost watered. It is as white as the rest of James' skin, with its head red and big. James was a bit larger and longer than Sirius, and Sirius himself was not only big but also thick. For the first time, Sirius felt afraid it was going to hurt, and as James pressed the tip inside and covered Sirius' body with his own, using his hands to make Sirius' legs circle his waist, his ring of muscles tightened up again.

James stopped and gave Sirius a slow kiss on the lips. Once he finished the kiss, James looked deep into Sirius' eyes. "Relax and let me in, baby." Upon hearing James say it, Sirius felt himself relax and James start entering him. A couple of times, James stopped for Sirius to adjust, always panting. Sirius was torn between asking James to stick it all in, because he just _couldn't wait to feel James' dick inside him_ , and asking James to stop a bit.

Eventually, though, James bottomed up, leaving them both staring into each other's eyes panting. James waited for Sirius to adjust completely, but soon enough Sirius started squirming. "Move, Prongs, please, move."

Slowly, James started taking almost all of his dick out, leaving only the tip in. Sirius was tight and hot. James was muscular and long. Both of them were perfect. Soon enough, James found a pace. "Merlin, Sirius," James panted, reaching a rhythm that made Sirius almost delirious. "You feel so good."

"James James JAmes JamES" Sirius could only chant his new lover's name as he steadly took him completely apart. Sirius was completely hard again, but as he tried to grab his dick with his hand, James swat it away.

"No, Sirius. On my dick only." Sirius whined at the unfairness of it, but he then shouted as James once more found that sweet spot inside him. Somehow, with his dick, it seemed a thousand times better.

James relentlessly and unforgivably hit that same spot over and over again, making Sirius scream louder and louder in pleasure. Both of them felt Sirius' legs shaking, still warped around James' waist.

Sirius couldn't think, couldn't breathe. He knew he was close, but he couldn't make the same mistake again. 

James felt Sirius starting to tighten up, and he realised that Sirius had stopped functioning altogether. He doesn't realise what's wrong at first, but then it hits him. 

"Padfoot. Sirius." James made sure Sirius is listening. He himself was far too close too. "Siri, come for me, baby,"

It was as if Sirius exploded. He screams louder than he has the whole night, louder than he has his whole life, calling James' name. He just comes and comes and comes, as if he hadn't come at all. His orgasm rips through him, ravages him and he shakes apart under James, his thighs finally falling apart on either side of his new lover. 

Sirius' arse tightens up impossibly more and that's what tips James over the edge. As he shouts as he comes, Sirius forces his eyes to open so he can experience James' face of pure bliss and pleasure as he comes deep inside him. If he focus, he can feel James' dick twitching inside him, and his cum splashing inside him as if trying to impregnate him. James' face and that thought somehow make Sirius' dick somehow pump three more strings of cum, adding to the mess on his stomach.

James finally filled Sirius, his cock and balls still jerking and convulsing as he lets himself fall on his best friend. 

They lay there, holding each other as what seems like hours pass, panting and enjoying the bliss. Sirius feels and sees shudders that minutely go through his body, and he doubts he will be able to walk for the rest of the day. And if he manages to walk this week, a limp will definitely be present. Long after James has gone soft inside Sirius, he finally pulls out, causing some cum to leave him, making a mess on his leg. However, Sirius is quick to will his arsehole muscles to keep the rest in.

As James raises his wand, probably to clean everything up, Sirius stops his hand. "Leave it. I want to enjoy it,"

James gives him a weird look but nods and puts his wand away. He lays down next to Sirius on his side, moving his new lover so he is on his side too, spooning him as the spectacled wizard circles his arms around Sirius' waist. Despite the fact that he is completely worn out, Sirius somehow wishes James would just stick his dick inside him again. Merlin, they had sex only once, but he is addicted already.

"Prongs," Sirius whisper, his voice hoarse from all the shouting and screaming. James only hums. "Merlin, Prongs, you are... you are fantastic," Sirius feels but doesn't see James smile. He knows his best friend well enough to know that his eyes are shining with pride.

"I'm glad you liked it, Padsy." James says, nuzzling the back of Sirius neck with his nose. "I loved it too. I wish I could still be inside you."

Sirius thinks about being fucked by James again, but this time Prongs' dick keeps stuck inside him after it for hours. Suddenly Sirius remembers how dogs have sex which causes him to moan loudly just by thinking about it, which makes James chuckle behind him.

Silence reigns for a few minutes, and both of them feel almost asleep, but they have the same concern. It is Sirius who speaks first.

"James. Does this mean that we are...?" He doesn't finish. He knows James knows what he meant.

"I guess so. Do you want it?" James asks, uneasiness and discourage uncommon on him. Sirius nods, which causes James to nod to. And then, it's a fact, they are a couple now. "Can't wait to do it again." James says, kissing Sirius' neck.

"I don't think I can get it up for a couple of hours, Prongs," Sirius replies, despite a soft moan leaving his lips as James continues to kiss his neck. However, as soon as Sirius finishes, James freezes.

"Uhm. Padfoot." Uneasiness is back, which doesn't suit James' voice at all, Sirius thinks. "I don't think I can- You know. I don't think I want-" James is so insecure that his arms start letting go of Sirius' waist, something the dog animagus cannot accept. He grabs James' arms and holds them around his waist again.

"James, relax." Sirius says, a whisper again as sleep starts to claim him. He has never been so comfortable as he is inside James' arms. "I get it."

James, having been completely in sync with Sirius ever since they met, snorts at the double entendre, but he finally relaxes. "Thanks," He says, reforcing it will another kiss on the back of Sirius' neck. He too starts feeling sleepy.

"Prongs?"

"Yeah, Padfoot?"

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit out of control. I kept imagining myself in Sirius' place, and let me tell you, it was better than actual sex to me.
> 
> Thank you for giving this a try. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
